We Danced
by Promise Me You'll Love Me
Summary: All Human. Here is a One-Shot Song Fic to the song 'We Danced' by Brad Paisley. Completely from Dimitri's Point Of View. Complete summary inside.


_**A/N: Hello! Rain Here!**_

_**Here is a One-Shot Song Fic to the song 'We Danced' by Brad Paisley.**_

_**I would like to shout out a big thank you to MadameRozaBelikova for editing and proofing this One-Shot! Thank You So Much!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the song 'We Danced'. All rights go to their original owners.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Complete Summary: <strong>_

_**All Human. Dimitri Belikov is a 24 year old bartender who loved working and owning his bar. But even though he loved his job, he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. That is until he saw her one night in his bar. The night he saw 23 year old Rose Hathaway come in. Completely from Dimitri's Point Of View. To the song 'We Danced' by Brad Paisley.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Today was just another normal, boring week at work. Don't get me wrong, I loved owning and bar-tending my small, but popular bar. It's just that sometimes I wished for something more in life.<p>

With only another hour or so left on the busiest day of the week, I saw _her_. She had brown, almost black, hair that went to the middle of her back with the most amazingly beautiful brown eyes. She had tanned skin and an hour glass shape to her body that made her look like a desert princess. The dark blue denim jeans and black tank top she wore accentuated her curves in all the right places. So much so that I couldn't keep my eyes off of her no matter how hard I tried.

She was with her friends. I knew this was her first time here. Her friends were regulars and I knew them. Not to mention I would have surely seen her with them or around the bar by herself. I was tempted to go over there and ask her to dance but I had a job to do.

_**The bar was empty. I was sweeping up the floor. That's when she walked in**_**  
><strong>_**I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed." And she said "I know, But I'm afraid I left my purse"**__**  
><strong>__**I said, "I put one back behind the bar. I bet it's probably yours"**__**And the next thing that I knew**_**  
><strong>_**There we were, lost in conversation. And before I handed her, her purse I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition,"**_

I had just closed up and started cleaning the floors when she walked back in.

"I'm sorry but the bar is closed."

"I know but I left my purse. It is small and black."

"Yeah, I saw it. I put one like it behind the bar. It's probably yours."

Reaching behind the bar and grabbed the purse. "I'm Dimitri, by the way," I said.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, but everyone calls me Rose. I also prefer Rose." With that we couldn't help but sit and talk.

"How old are you, Dimitri?" she asked.

"Twenty-four. You?"

"Twenty-three," she replied.

It continued like that. We laughed and joked around. It seemed like we talked for hours when I knew I had to finish closing up.

"To get this back," I said showing her the purse I still had in my hand, "there is one condition, Roza."

_**And we danced. Out there on that empty hardwood floor. The chairs up and the lights turned way down low. The music played, we held each other close. And we danced**_

"Roza? My name is Rose." She said as she went to grab the purse, before I moved it out her reach.

"And what condition is that, Dimitri?" she asked, as if that wasn't what she really wanted to say.

"Dance with me."

"Fine." She said standing and moving closer to me before taking my hand – letting me lead her out onto the empty hardwood floor. With the chairs up and lights down low.

_**And from that moment. There was never any doubt.**__**  
><strong>__**I had found the one. That I had always dreamed about.**_

And then we danced. I loved the feeling that consumed me when I held her in my arms. It was completely indescribable. I felt whole for the first time in my life.

It felt like I had that missing piece to the puzzle that I called my life right here in my arms, dancing with me.

"By the way, Roza is your name in Russian," I called to her when we finally pulled apart and she started to leave.

Turning back to face me, she smiled. "I like that."

With that she left.

– **Six Months Later –**

_**And then one evenin'. When she stopped by after work.**__**  
><strong>__**I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt.**_

God, I'm nervous. What if she says no?

"Dimitri?" Roza said bringing me out of my thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I was lost it my thoughts. Can you stay or come back at closing time? I want to talk to about you something in private," I asked, trying to get my nerves to calm down.

"Sure," she said uneasily. On her face, she wore a concerned expression.

"Rose!" Someone called.

Looking up, we both of saw Lissa Dragomir – Rose's Best Friend and someone who she considers a sister – waving at her. "What's taking so long with those drinks?"

"Sorry! I'm coming with them now! Be right there!" Rose yelled back before turning around and grabbing the tray of drinks that I had laid out in front of her.

"Go have fun. I'll come and sit with you in a minute on my break," I told her.

"How long till then?" She said with her lower lip jutting out so she was pouting; while she looked at me with those cute puppy like eyes of hers.

"Roza!" I groaned. She knew I had trouble resisting her when she does that 'lost puppy look' of hers. "About ten more minutes," I said shaking my head and chuckling under my breath.

"Ahh! Dimitri!" She groaned in complaint. "That's too long!"

"I'm sorry, Roza."

"It's okay. Well, I better get back to the others," she said before giving me a quick kiss and leaving. I watch her as she made it the table that her friends were sitting at.

_**And as her eyes filled up with tears. She said, "This is the last thing I expected". And then she took me by the hand. And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition".**_

– **Closing Time –**

"So what did want to talk to me about, Dimitri?" She asked as we were sitting at the bar talking after closing time.

"Well…it's… more of a-a question." I stuttered out as I stood up from my stool, taking her left hand in my right as I put my other hand in my shirt pocket. "But first close your eyes. It's a surprise."

Before she closed her eyes, she gave me look saying _'This Better Be Good'_.

I almost laughed at it but caught myself as I remembered what I was about to do.

As my hand slid into my shirt pocket, I could feel my heart pounding, like it was about to jump right out of my chest.

_**And we danced. Out there on that empty hardwood floor.**__**  
><strong>__**The chairs up and the lights turned way down low**__**  
><strong>__**The music played, we held each other close. And we danced.**_

I grabbed the ring and slid it on her finger. "Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes, looking at her hand then at me then back at her hand. Tears filled up her eyes. It felt as if my heart had stop in anticipation of her answer.

"This is the last thing I expected," she whispered.

While looking at me, Rose grabbed my hand and started to lead me to the floor. Saying the words I didn't think I would ever hear her say – with brightest smile I've ever seen.

"I'll only marry you on one condition."

And we danced.

_**Like no one else had ever danced before.**__**  
><strong>__**I can't explain what happened on that floor.**__**  
><strong>__**But the music played. We held each other close**__**  
><strong>__**And we danced. Yeah, we danced.**_

– **Sixty Years Later –**

I will never be able to tell you what happened in that moment out there on that hard wood floor; with the chairs up and the light turned down low. Were we danced and held each other close.

To this day Roza and I…

Still dance…


End file.
